


yes

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [32]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, M/M, Post 5X13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “I guess I’m better at picking out rings than frames,”“I’d say,” David looked down at his rings again before glancing back up at Patrick. “Though, I would’ve loved any ring you picked out,”“That’s sweet, David, but we both know that’s not true,” Patrick laughed.“Okay, fine,” David admitted. “But I still would have said yes,”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	yes

**Author's Note:**

> So this one got away from me. I had a million ideas and I couldn't choose, so I wrote everything that's apart of my headcanon. Apologies for it being so long! And fluffy. Super fluffy. Also, if you happen to be reading this while drinking, a fun drinking game would be "drink every time David or Patrick laugh". I tried not to say it so much, but I just kept picturing them being super giddy about getting engaged. Also, I was going to post this last night, but I had second thoughts because I remembered I told my friend about this series when I was drunk (I've never told people I write fics before) and she told me she may look up my work. So Miriah, if you read this, no you didn't.
> 
> No beta. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This one is based on "Yes" by Demi Lovato. I've had this song picked out for ages and I'm glad I finally got to post it, even if I'm not thrilled with the product. Also, brownie points for those who notice the detail from the only other installment of this series that used a Demi Lovato song as inspiration.

_ Here’s my tears when you tell me those words. Here’s my life for better or worse _

Later, when the pain in Patrick’s foot had dulled (whether from time or his excitement) and there were four new rings settled on David’s fingers, David glanced over at his new fiancé with a smirk. 

“Well, now I know why you were so snappy on the hike up,” 

“I was not!” David hummed with a raised eyebrow and Patrick rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe I was, but I was trying to get you up here to  _ propose to you _ ,” David’s smile was blinding, “and you were tracking an eBay bid. Can you blame me?”

David leaned into Patrick’s side. “I didn’t know you had such a romantic day plan,” He took the bottle of champagne and took a sip (because Patrick, in his nervous state, forgot to pack glasses). “If I knew what was coming, I would have carried you up the mountain even without you hurting your foot,” 

Patrick smiled fondly. “Oh, really?”

“I mean, as long as there was cheese,” David smirked, causing Patrick to lean forward and kiss him, eliciting a laugh from the other man. 

“Of course,” Patrick laughed. He took the champagne from David’s hand and took a drink as David nibbled on some cheese and crackers. 

“I am sorry I gave you such a hard time,” David said. 

“Honestly, I kind of expected some complaints. Why do you think I told you it was a picnic and left out the part about the hike?” Patrick gave him a look. “I knew I wanted you to come up here, and when I decided to propose, I knew this was the perfect place,”

“It is the perfect place,” David said softly. “And your proposal was specific,”

“Even though you had to carry me halfway?”

David nodded, a fond look in his eyes. “I wouldn’t change a thing,” He placed his hand on Patrick’s cheek. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” 

“And I love the rings,” David smiled, bringing his left hand up. “They’re perfect,”

“I guess I’m better at picking out rings than frames,”

“I’d say,” David looked down at his rings again before glancing back up at Patrick. “Though, I would’ve loved any ring you picked out,”

“That’s sweet, David, but we both know that’s not true,” Patrick laughed. 

“Okay, fine,” David admitted. “But I still would have said yes,”

Patrick couldn’t help the large smile that bloomed on his face, so he buried his face into David’s shoulder. David responded by poking at his side, causing both of them to begin laughing, which somehow turned into David pressing Patrick against the blanket as he peppered his face with kisses. 

“I can’t believe you’re not freaked out about being on the ground,” Patrick smirked as David nipped at his jaw. “David, think of the bugs,”

David pulled back with a glare, though Patrick was happy to see that his smile was far from gone. “Do you  _ want  _ me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that,” Patrick tugged at the black sweater to pull David back against him. 

“Then stop talking about bugs and let me kiss you,” Patrick laughed as David began to kiss him again. Patrick reached up and placed his hand on his fiancé’s face to pull David away from his neck. David huffed and Patrick just smirked at him. 

“Do you remember the last time I teased you about bugs?”

David's nose crinkled. “Why do you keep interrupting me to discuss bugs?” His eyebrows were furrowed and Patrick laughed. He hasn’t laughed this much in a while. He blamed it on the fact that he knew with certainty that he and David were going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

“Well, do you?”

David rolled his eyes. “If you are trying to tell me you have a bug kink, I’m going to call off the wedding. That’s just too far, Patrick,”

And maybe it was the fact that only David would think to say something like that, or maybe it was the first mention of a  _ wedding _ that had Patrick laughing again. 

He doesn’t know how long he laughs, but soon, his stomach began to hurt and he was forced to wipe the tears from his eyes as David continued to scrunch his nose in disgust. 

“Patrick,” David whined. 

“No, David,” Patrick finally managed to croak out. “I do not have a  _ bug kink _ ,” He chuckled. 

“Then why do you keep bringing up insects when I’m trying to make out with you?!” David asked incredulously.. 

“Just answer the question, David,”

David groaned and let his head fall forward onto Patrick’s chest. “No, I do not remember the last time you teased me about bugs. I can’t keep tabs on when and what you tease me about,” He lifted his head to smirk. “There aren’t enough hours in the day to catalogue it all,” Patrick rolled his eyes. “So please, enlighten me,”

“It was before we started dating,” He hinted, running a hand down David’s side. “You were staying at Stevie’s because Alexis had lice-” He didn’t get a chance to respond before David smacked at his shoulder. 

“And you sent me a picture of lice!” Patrick laughed. “I couldn’t sleep that night because of you!”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t sleep that night because of  _ you _ ,” He said, giving David a pointed look. “Though, my restlessness had nothing to do with lice,”

“Oh,” David breathed. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“No, Patrick, lice are  _ not _ -”

“No,” Patrick snorted. “Not lice,” 

“Okay, let’s start saying lice. You’re ruining the moment,” David said, waving his hand around, as if the bugs were surrounding him.

“I was going to say,” Patrick stressed. “That it’s nice to think about how far we’ve come from that conversation,”

David pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. “I don’t know,” He teased. “It seems to me that we’re still in the same spot, with you teasing me,”

Patrick smirked. “Did I forget to mention in my proposal that I vow to spend the rest of my life teasing you?”

David hummed. “You must’ve,”

“Does it change your answer?”

David pretended to think before shrugging. “I guess not. As long as you let me make out with you once in a while,”

“I think that can be arranged,”

“Now,” David leaned closer. “Let me kiss the man I’ve decided to let tease me for the rest of my life,” Patrick smirked again, unable to help himself from pushing David’s buttons by bringing attention to how vaguely he worded his sentence. 

“David, I think it’s a little soon into our engagement to talk about kissing other guys.  _ At least  _ wait a week,”

“Oh my god,” David groaned. “Shut up!”

Patrick, as you might have guessed, laughed until David silenced him with the aforementioned kiss. 

\---

Though Patrick’s foot wasn’t completely okay after the branch incident, he still refused to have David carry him back down the trail. He knew as long as he bandaged it up properly once they got back to his apartment, it would be fine for tomorrow, despite David’s arguments. 

As they made their way back to Patrick’s car, they were all smiles. Patrick was grasping David’s left hand tightly, running his thumb over the new rings, loving the way the gold felt against his skin. 

Today had been an absolute disaster, but if he was being honest, Patrick wouldn’t have it any other way. He got what he had really been setting out for and he couldn’t be happier. And by the look of it, it seemed like David felt the same way. 

“I’m glad we kept going,” David said, about halfway back down the trail. 

Patrick looked over at him to see a bright smile on his fiancé’s face. “Me too,” He grinned back, allowing David to stop him (yet again) for a kiss. 

The rest of the hike back down is pretty quiet. Patrick knew they were both trying to process the events of the day. And knowing David, he was probably figuring out how to tell his family of the engagement. They are both caught in their thoughts, but neither one of them can keep a grin off their face.

Once they reached the bottom of the mountain, shit hit the fan. 

David began to panic the moment he read the text from his mother about his dad needing to go to the hospital. Even after David read the text from Stevie reassuring David that his father hadn’t had a heart attack, David still couldn’t calm down. 

Finally, Patrick managed to get through the panicked thoughts swirling through David’s head. “Hey, I’ll drive you to the hospital, okay?”

“They’re on their way back to the motel,”

“Okay,” Patrick said. “Then I’ll take you to the motel,” He squeezed at David’s hand. “Come on,” He tugged on David and then released his hand to make his way to the driver’s seat. David sighed and followed his lead. 

Halfway through the drive, David let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick glanced over, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

“For what?”

“This kind of ruined our day,”

Patrick went back to looking out the windshield, taking his hand off the steering wheel to place it on David’s knee. “David, it didn’t ruin our day. I’m just glad your dad is okay,” David sighed again. “I’m serious, babe. At the end of the day, we’re still engaged and that’s all I wanted from today,”

When he glanced over at David, he was relieved to see David was smiling again. 

As Patrick pulled the car up in front of the motel, where the Rose family car sat, he squeezed David’s hand. 

“I think I’m going to let you go in on your own,”

“What?”

“It’s your dad, David,” Patrick, rubbed a thumb over the new rings on his  _ fiance’s  _ hand. “I don’t want to intrude,”

David quickly shakes his head. “You’re a part of this family,” He squeezed his hand with a small smile. “Now more than ever,” Patrick smiled. 

“I still think you should go by yourself. I don’t want to overwhelm your dad,” David nodded. “And I should probably go ice my foot,”

David snorted. “If my mom saw you injured your foot, she’d drag you to the hospital to make sure you could perform tomorrow night, so I guess it is best for you not to come in,”

“I’m here if you need me,”

“I know,” David whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” 

David unbuckled his seatbelt, and Patrick had a sudden sense of deja vu from the night they first kissed. A thrill went up his spine at the thought of how far they have come. 

“I’ll call you later,” David promised and Patrick nodded. 

“Let your dad know I’m glad he’s alright,” David nodded. 

\---

**Do you want your fiancé to come stay with you tonight? Because his family is driving him nuts.**

_ Which fiancé would that be? _

**The new one**

**Answer the question**

_ Do you really have to ask? _

_ Do you need me to come pick you up? _

**I’ll walk over. Keep resting your foot!**

**You need anything?**

_ Just you. _

**Stop with the cheesiness.**

_ Nope. You signed up for the cheesiness for the rest of your life. _

**Lucky me**

_ Stop texting me and come over _

**I’m already on my way**

**My fiancé is so needy**

_ That he is _

**Be over in 10**

\---

When David enters the apartment, he isn’t surprised to see Patrick lounging on his bed, reading a book. As David shuts the door behind him, he can see the bandage covering the bottom of his foot. 

“Hey,” Patrick greeted with a smile. 

“Hi,” David said, slipping off his shoes. 

“How’s your dad?”

“Fine,” David rolled his eyes. “He’s trying to tell everyone that heartburn is as bad as a heart attack,” He walked over and sat on the bed. David let out a sigh and then flopped onto his back. “How’s your foot?”

“Much better,” Patrick replied. “How’s the rest of your family?”

David let out a groan. “My mom won’t stop going on and on about how my dad could have been  _ perishing _ ,” He rolled his eyes at his mother’s word choice, “and Alexis and I weren’t answering our phones,”

“I’m really sorry, David. I shouldn’t have taken you out of cell range,”

David turned on his side, lifting himself up on his right elbow as he leveled Patrick with a glare. “Oh, because you knew that my dad would need to go to the hospital today?”

“I-”

David shook his head. “You will  _ not  _ apologize for anything you did today, okay?” Patrick’s eyes widened at his tone. “My dad’s okay, and he totally understands why I didn’t pick up right away. It’s my mom that is being dramatic about it. She’s hovering over him and whining about how his death would’ve  _ cast a gloomy cloud  _ on the premiere of her movie,”

“Jesus,” Patrick muttered, and David waved his hand. 

“It’s her way of coping. Dad knows she doesn’t mean it,”

“Well, I’m glad he’s okay,” 

“Me too,” He let out a breath of relief. “And with all the drama, I didn’t want to tell them about the engagement,” He tilted his head up to smile at Patrick. “Plus, I wanted you to be there so we can tell them together,” Patrick motioned for David to push himself up on the bed. David rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he moved so Patrick could wrap his arms around him.

“There’s always tomorrow,” David nodded in agreement. “And I’ll just say, I’m sorry-”

“I seem to recall I  _ just  _ told you not to-”

“-that the timing of my romantic proposal was not the best,”

David’s signature half-smirk, half-smile appeared on his face. “Oh, it was romantic, was it?”

“Well, you said yes, didn’t you?”

“Didn’t I tell you earlier that I would have said yes even if it wasn’t?”

“No, I believe you said that about if my ring choices were as bad as my frame choices,” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s hairline as David settled into his embrace. 

“The point still stands,”

“Mm,” Patrick hummed. “I’m glad.” 

David tilted his head up and accepted the kiss Patrick wasted no time in initiating. When David’s hand found its place on Patrick’s cheek, he felt his fiancé draw in a deep breath. Confused, David pulled back with a raised eyebrow to see Patrick’s blinding grin. 

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Patrick said, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Come here,” He leaned in to kiss him, but David pulled back. 

“Tell me,”

Patrick sighed and slumped against the headboard. “It’s,” He drew in a breath. “I just got really happy when I felt your hand against my face, that’s all,” 

David gave him a look. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done that,”

“No,” Patrick said, a stupid smile etched on his face. “But it’s the first time you’ve done it wearing the rings  _ I  _ gave you,” David let out a soft “oh” before glancing down at the golden rings that already felt natural on his left hand. “I just liked the reminder that today actually happened.” He shrugged. “I know it’s stupid-”

“No,” David interrupted, causing Patrick to raise an eyebrow. “It isn’t stupid,” He made a point of reaching up to caress Patrick’s cheek with his left hand. Patrick grinned and his eyes closed, making David’s heart clench. “I love you,” He whispered and Patrick’s eyes flicked open. 

“I love you too,” He turned his head and kissed David’s palm. “And I have a surprise for you,”

“I really don’t know if my heart can take any more surprises today,” David huffed, letting himself fall against Patrick’s side. 

“This one is not life-changing, I promise,” David tilted his head up and raised an eyebrow. “I figured after the hike and carrying me up a mountain,” David hummed. “And everything with your dad, you needed some relaxing,”

“Is this not relaxing?” David asked, making a show of sprawling out across the bed. 

Patrick smiled. “It looks like it, but I also figured you’d feel gross after hiking-”

“Now that you mention it…”

“-so I drew you a bath,”

David quickly sat up, his head snapping over to stare at the other man. “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up,” Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You did not,”

“I did,”

David leaned over and kissed Patrick firmly on the lips. “God, I love you,”

“I even put your favorite bath oil out. I would have put it in, but I know that’s ‘incorrect’,” David snorted and kissed him again. 

“Do you want your bathtub to get all oily?”

Patrick reached for his book, a fond smile playing at his lips. “Go take your bath before the water gets cold,” He gives David a heated look. “And don’t take too long,”

David shimmied his shoulders. “Or you could join me,”

Patrick chuckled. “David, two grown men will not fit into that bathtub,”

“Not with that attitude,”

“It will make the bath much less relaxing than I wanted it to be for you,”

“I don’t care about relaxing. I just want to take a bath with you after a day that made me feel like I was on an emotional rollercoaster,” David bit back a smile. “Plus, if we can manage to have sex in a twin bed, I think we can figure this out,”

Patrick’s eyes widened and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. “David,”

“What?” David asked innocently, pushing himself up off the bed. Patrick let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned his head against the headboard. “Now, are you going to join me or not? Because  _ someone _ mentioned that the water would get cold,”

\---

As predicted, two grown men sitting in a bathtub is not the most comfortable thing in the world, but despite the awkward angles and the water splashing over the edge a few times, it was much more relaxing than Patrick claimed it would be, causing David to gloat with an “I told you so”.

Naturally, the water cooled and they toweled off as the last of the water circled the drain. David was in the middle of placing his golden rings back on his left hand (“I know you seem to have a  _ thing  _ for them already, but I will not have them getting wet Patrick!” David had stated 32 minutes earlier) when he felt a heated gaze on him. 

“Okay, so this really  _ is _ a thing for you, isn’t it?” He teased as he caught Patrick staring at the rings once again. “Money well spent?”

Patrick tugged on the towel wrapped around his waist, bringing them chest to chest. “Definitely,”

\---

It felt odd lying on Patrick’s side of the bed, but after their bath and celebratory sex, neither of them have the strength to move. Patrick’s head was pillowed on David’s chest, his fingers drawing shapes as they stayed in comfortable silence. 

As David started allowing himself to process the events of the day, he felt his heart clench tightly. His mind continued to replay Patrick’s speech on repeat as he stared at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t believe he would get to spend the rest of his life with a man who he had been certain wasn’t into them when they first met. 

David smiled to himself as he thought about the multiple conversations with Alexis and Stevie about how he and Patrick would never be a thing. And now, here they were, about two years later, cuddled up with a promise of forever hanging over them, effectively shadowing them from David’s fears of abandonment. 

“You know,” David muttered, running a hand up Patrick’s back. “I guess I should have realized how important you would become to me,”

Patrick moved his head to glance up at him. “What do you mean?”

“I let you help me with my business,”

“And?”

“And,” He continued. “Logically, I shouldn’t have trusted someone with my idea or money, after everything that’s happened to my family,” He hummed to himself. “And when you offered to help, I didn’t think twice about it. I trusted you immediately,”

A smile tugged at Patrick’s lips. “So, you’re saying that you trusting me should have told you that I would become important to you?”

David sighed. “I’m not making any sense right now. I’m tired,” He explained, trying to brush off the sentiment the moment he thought Patrick didn’t understand. 

“I think it makes sense,” Patrick assured him. “It makes me feel cheesy saying it, but I think deep down, we both knew,” David gave him a surprised look. “David, do you really think I would offer to help just anybody out with their store,”

“It was your job,”

“My job with Ray stopped once you had a business license,” David felt his cheeks heat up as Patrick stared at him, a look of certainty clear in his eyes. “I offered to keep helping you because I liked you,”

“And because it was a good idea,”

“Of course,” David bit back a smile. “And I’m glad you were able to trust me with your finances, especially after what happened with your family,” Patrick turned and placed a kiss on David’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” He whispered.

“I think I always knew you’d be important to me,” Patrick said nonchalantly as he went back to resting his head on David’s chest. After a few moments of silence, David cleared his throat. 

“Um, are you going to explain?”

Patrick chuckled. “Well, for one, I was at a point in my life where I was finally letting myself think about my sexuality, so having an attractive man walk into my life was important,”

“Mmm, keep going,”

David couldn’t see Patrick’s face, but he just knew he was rolling his eyes. “And then, within the first few weeks, you became one of my favorite people to talk to.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat and held Patrick a little tighter. “Sometimes I would think about my old life with Rachel and feel so guilty that it would make me want to go back just to feel better about myself, but then you would send me a text about a new vendor or tell me a story about your morning, and I would remember why I left,”

David blinked rapidly, trying to stop his tears from falling. “Oh,” He mumbled, unsure of what else he could say. 

“And by the time we started dating, you were my best friend,” Patrick continued. “And it felt like it all made sense. Why I felt so drawn to you, even though it sounds like something out of Notting Hill,”

“I thought you said Notting Hill wasn’t healthy for our relationship?” David teased. 

“Well, not all the time, David,”

They settled into another silence, the only sound coming from the air conditioning in the corner. There’s still a lump in David’s throat, and a few tears have escaped, but he couldn’t help but think to himself that this is the happiest he’s ever been. 

“You’re my best friend too, you know,” David said softly. “Just don’t tell Stevie,”

He could feel Patrick’s smile against his skin. “I won’t,”

“Or Alexis,”

“Okay,”

“Or my mom,” 

Patrick laughed. “Okay, David,” He lifted his head up to look at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s late, we should get some sleep. Your mom wants us at the theater pretty early,” He placed a kiss on David’s lips before resuming his position. 

“M’kay,”

“Goodnight, David,”

“Goodnight Patrick,” He couldn’t help but bury his nose into Patrick’s hair before kissing him lightly on the forehead. . 

Patrick’s breathing eventually slowed, and a few minutes later, David was sure he was asleep, until Patrick whispered, “You know, I never said you were  _ still  _ my best friend,”

“Oh my  _ god _ !” David groaned. 

“I love you,” Patrick laughed.

“I love you too,” David murmured. “Now go to sleep. My mom will murder us if she finds out you were up past midnight,”


End file.
